


A Balance of Demi Gods

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Raywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: The Fake Ah Crew is actually a crew of immortal Demi gods created by Geoff Ramsey. Everyone has their own job and used to get along well. Ray ended up leaving the crew after an incident put wedge between them. Now a new Demi God Jeremy has summoned Ray begging him to put the crew back together because something isn't right. Ray is faced with the fear of retuning to a life he has forgotten.





	1. Summoning Circles and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to get this story out of the gate

Ray stood on the edge of the building looking over into the spider web of connected streets. Even in the dead of night Los Santos was bursting with energy. It made Ray tired yawning as he felt the air behind him shift. Turning Ray shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. 

“I didn’t think you’d be the one to summon me,” Ray stood in the circle of rose petals and candles that flickered in light breeze.

“Someone had to,” The man before him was short in stature but had a broad frame. His hair was purple and orange and amused Ray every time he saw it. 

“Well, you’ve got me,” Ray put his hands up, “What do you want Jeremy?” 

Jeremy was a new demi God that Geoff had taken under his wing after his run in with the crew. The boy had wanted nothing more than to prove the supernatural was real, and the discovery almost cost him his life. Until Geoff did what he had done for all of them, he gifted Jeremy with a piece of his powers and gave him a special job.

With determination in his eyes Jeremy approached the summoning circle, “We have a problem with Ryan.” 

Ray could feel the blood in his veins boil, “He’s not my responsibility,” he snapped. 

Jeremy wasn’t shaken, “He’s not playing by the rules, something’s wrong.”

Ray laughed sarcastically, “Ryan never played by the rules.”

“I’m serious Ray,” Jeremy’s voice echoed in the sky around the rooftop. 

Ray said nothing. 

“It’s not just Ryan, Michael went on a rampage a few days ago.”

Ray shrugged, “You can’t always control God’s of destruction Sometimes they lose their composure and let off steam. I know you’re new, so it must be worrying to see your friend rampage but-”

“He stabbed Gavin with Mogar!” Jeremy shouted.

That got Rays attention, “You’re positive it was Mogar he used?” 

Jeremy nodded the certainty in his eye unwavering.

“I see, what happened after?”

“He seemed to come back to reality, then he sort of lost it in a different way after that,” Jeremy shook his head, “Michael wouldn’t have just done that. Something’s wrong.”

Ray stood there, the candles illuminating the white summoning circle painted on the roof flickered in the wind, but never went out. Mogar was a buster sword made of diamond that Ray would never want to be on the other end of. It was also the only thing that could have killed Gavin. God’s and Demi God’s alike can only be completely destroyed by one another and their treasures. They’re weapons that take shape based on the personality of the God, most God’s treasures have more then one shape, while Demi God’s could typically only create a treasure with one form.

Mulling it over Ray crossed his arms, something wasn’t right for sure. A soul mate would never harm another – sure Michael and Gavin were rough with mortal weapons, but those could hardly scratch them. 

“Okay,” Ray nodded, “You’ve got my attention, what’s the plan?” 

Jeremy’s tough composure finally feel, “You need to come back to the house.” 

There was a pause. 

“There’s nowhere else I can stay?” Ray shook his head. 

“I mean you have to talk to everyone right? Then they’ll know you’re back and beg you to stay right?”

“You don’t know that,” Ray grimaced, “You’re still new, there’s still a lot about us you don’t know. You couldn’t even summon me without a circle.” 

“It was more for insurance, if I used the circle you at least to hear me out,” Jeremy took a step towards the circle. 

Jeremy was smarter then Ray gave him credit for, it was one of Geoff’s rule that everyone took an oath to obey when they were turned. When you are summoned to a circle you go, if someone goes through the trouble to basically create a shrine to appease you, they need you badly. No one dared to break Geoff’s rules, not even Ryan. 

Ray smiled, “Good one Lil J, now are you gonna let me out so we can hit the road.” 

Jeremy hesitated before wiping his foot across the wet painted symbol. In that instant the wind rose, and the candles went out as the rose petals that had been scattered around caught in the gust.

Ray stepped forward feeling off balance as he did, it had been a long time since he’d taken on a physical form for more than a few minutes.

“Shall we?” Jeremy gestured to the fire escape. 

“I guess,” Ray shrugged.

Climbing down the fire escape Ray realized he didn’t know much about Jeremy. He was the newest to the rag tag bunch of Demi God’s and Ray hadn’t stayed around long after he was changed. 

“So, what’s your affinity,” Ray casually broke the silence. 

“Seriously,” Jeremy sounded wounded, “You don’t remember?”

Ray looked down at Jeremy, “I’m a busy guy, lots of people are after peace and rest.” 

“Yea, yea,” Jeremy was sarcastic, “Geoff gave you his best responsibilities we all know.” 

Ray couldn’t help but laugh, and it felt good, he hadn’t laughed in a long time. 

Jeremy continued on, “I’m the Demi God of Cunning and inquisitiveness.” 

“Ah,” Ray finally felt his feet touch the ground, “It all makes sense now.” 

Jeremy rose a brow, “What does?”

“Your whole detective schtick,” Ray snickered, “Geoff knows exactly what he’s doing when he picks who will be in charge of what.”

“He is the God of knowledge,” Jeremy pointed out. 

“Speaking of which,” Ray was following behind Jeremy as they walked down the empty street, “Does anyone know I’m coming?”

Jeremy shrugged, “No one even knows I was trying to contact you.”

“Maybe you should also be the Demi God of deception,” Ray’s joke petered out as they came to the main street. 

The lights were brighter then Ray remembered, it almost seemed as if the sun itself had come to personally light the city. People were loud, and cars were honking, Ray put his hood up the urge to continue the journey in the outskirts. It’d been too long. 

“Jeremy, I don’t know if I can,” Ray was stopped short by Jeremy taking his hand. 

“You’ll be fine, I have a car around here,” Jeremy jingled his keys in front of Ray.

Ray bit his lip and nodded.

They walked down half a block and Ray felt like he was going to explode with every step. He forgot how much his physical form took out of him. 

When a green truck on the side of the road unlocked Ray sighed with relief as Jeremy walked around to the driver’s seat Ray got into the passenger seat. Ray leaned his head back letting out a sigh of relief as he shifted slightly in the seat as Jeremy started up the truck. The music on the radio came blaring out of the speakers and Jeremy quickly turned it down to just a whisper of sound. 

Ray gave Jeremy a sideways look as Jeremy checked over his shoulder before pulling out onto the road. Though he did appreciate the gesture Ray was wondering what made Jeremy reach for the volume almost on an instinct.

“Michael and Gavin always complain when they come back from the outskirts,” Jeremy spoke towards the windshield. 

Ray followed suit listening, but not looking at Jeremy.

“They say things are too loud or too bright, it sounds like they’re suffering from a bad hangover,” Jeremy chuckled, “And that’s only when they’re gone for a few days fulfilling a request. If its longer than a month they basically stay in bed for a day or two with all the lights off. Jack doesn’t like going at all and hates when he’s summoned to a circle because he has to travel that way. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you, you’ve basically been living in it for almost a year.”

Ray finally looked over at Jeremy had he really been gone that long, “You sound like you’ve never been in the outskirts.” 

Jeremy said nothing his eyes still locked on the highway. 

“You’re kidding, if it’s almost been a year you should have figured it out right? What about when you’re summoned?” Ray couldn’t believe it, “You have to travel that way.” 

“I haven’t been summoned once yet,” Jeremy’s mouth was a small line and his brows were pulled down.

“How,” Ray started. 

“Lack of branding mostly, when people want to know something they go right to the source. Geoff’s the God of knowledge, they don’t want his demi God,” Jeremy sounded hurt by the truth of his situation, “I’m a glorified Yahoo answers,” he laughed at his own joke, “ I can’t give direct answers like Geoff, I help people come to their own conclusions, I’m here for advice on getting out of sticky stations. People just want the answers handed to them.” 

“So, you’ve never just been thrust into the outskirts?” Ray leaned back against the seat looking out the window, “You’re not missing much,” he grumbled.

Sometimes Ray didn’t even try, he would subconsciously get swallowed in by the outskirts. At first he found it terrifying and he froze up surrounded by the dimness and muffled voices. He felt like he was drowning at the bottom of a pool and no one could help him. It happened constantly, at home, while he was playing games, while he was grocery shopping, eating lunch, and each time it felt like his life stopped. He didn’t know how he got back on his own, but suddenly the world would come back into focus and he could breathe again. Ray tried to brush it off each time and never told anyone about the reoccurring incidents. Ryan was the one who figured it out.

“What’s it like in the outskirts?” Jeremy asked finally looking at Ray with his big brown eyes. 

Ray sunk lower into the seat looking at his lap, he closed his eyes now glad that Jeremy had turned down the radio, “It’s like being underwater, and you’re drowning but you’ve accepted it.”

Being in the Outskirts was like nothing else Ray had experienced while being a Demi God. It was where he was truly an other worldly being. Being in the Outskirts was like being in the parting of a sea, yet he was still in the water. He could clearly see what was in front of him but anything to the sides or behind him was covered in a dark haze, he could hardly make out the people on the outside. The Outskirts was a whole different plane of existence. People couldn’t see him clearly, he was a shadow in the corner of their eye or a whisper in the wind. Everything was muffled for him as well, he heard Geoff say you can get trapped in that quiet weightlessness, and maybe he had. It was so hard to come back to reality and the safety he’d created in his bubble. 

“I heard that’s where a lot of territory battles take place so humans don’t get hurt,” Jeremy’s voice cut into Ray’s thoughts.

“I guess,” Ray shrugged, “I can’t remember the last territorial or other battle I’ve heard of.”

“That’s also changing,” Jeremy’s face was serious again. 

‘What do you mean?” Ray didn’t believe it. 

Jeremy sighed turning onto a twisting drive, “There’s been a few demon instances.”

Ray could feel his guts starting to twist for several different reasons. He stayed silent waiting for Jeremy to continue. Demons were just other God’s or Demi God’s that had strayed from serving humanity. 

“Geoff’s been pretty agitated hearing that other God’s have gotten into scuffles in the Outskirts finding that Demi God’s have bene attacking humans in the shadows,” Jeremy turned the car off. 

Ray didn’t make a move for the door handle, “Are you sure it’s a good idea for me to be here?” 

“Trust me, “Jeremy opened his door illuminating the interior of the car, “I think we need you.” 

Ray took a deep breath trying to still his nerves as he opened the door and looked out over the sprawling lawn. The house on the plot was big, and it had to be to hold the group Geoff had collected over the years. Even people who come and go have rooms in the house of they decide to stay for a day or two. Ray chalked it up to being lonely for so long, Geoff always wanted to people to come back. 

The lights on made Ray wish anyone in the house slept normal hours so at least he could settle in and figure out what he’d do in the morning. Maybe it was better to get it over with though like ripping off a band aid. 

When Ray got to the door, he waited for Jeremy to walk through first and get down the hallway. Ray stood in the door frame and it started to happen as he watched Jeremy stop and turn towards him at the end of the hall. 

“Ray,” Jeremy’s voice was a whisper. 

Ray was starting to develop tunnel vision and he knew he was fading into the Outskirts escaping his fears. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath knowing that he wouldn’t fight it. 

Feeling a warm hand around his wrist Ray opened his eyes slowly looking into Jeremy’s round brown eyes. He looked shocked.

"Do you know what that looks like from out here?” Jeremy’s jaw was practically on the floor. 

“Not really,” Ray shrugged. 

“You look like you’re fading away Back to the Future style,” Jeremy looked Ray over as if making sure he was all back, “And like that just sort of happens?”

Ray nodded, “The Outskirts just sort of swallows me up sometimes.” 

“Come on,” Jeremy tugged Ray’s arms lightly, “You don’t have to be worried I promise.”


	2. Homecoming

Slowly moving forward Ray could feel the weight in heart as the hallway opened up to the giant family room. It was empty and Ray was surprised the light was on and the TV was going. That was until he heard the movement in the kitchen, it sounded like glasses with ice rattling around. 

Ray glanced over at Jeremy before looking at the arching doorway of the kitchen, he could feel the sweat on his palms as Jeremy stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hey JDoolz!” Gavin squawked. 

Ray felt like his ears were burning hearing Gavin’s voice so close. 

The chatter between the two was like a gentle drone that Ray couldn't believe he missed. He stood in the living room for a few minutes looking around at all the pictures on the wall. There were tons with Gavin and Michael taking candids of the other crew members. There were faces Ray had never seen before and some Ray remembered from a long time ago. On a shelf Ray picked up a framed picture that made his heart stop. 

It was a picture of him standing next to a man who was much taller than him with dark brown hair tied back into a messy ponytail. He was smiling which was a rare occurrence for him, he wore a black leather jacket with blue and white stripes on the shoulder and Ray thanked whatever God had kept him from putting on his horrendous face paint that day. They were standing in front of a burning garbage can that was his idea, the Demi God of chaos. 

“Oh Ryan,” Ray whispered frowning at his reflection in the picture. 

“Hey,” Geoff loudly cleared his throat in the kitchen, “Ray when are you gonna come in and grace us with your presence.” 

The house got eerily quiet the idle chatter stopped, it was his que. 

Ray slinked past the entry way of the kitchen, “How did you know I was here?”

“You’re kidding,” Geoff leaned against the counter, “I could feel your presence a mile away.” 

Quickly glancing around Ray noticed it was Geoff, Jack, and Gavin in the kitchen, it seemed like such a small gathering for the grand kitchen space. Ray looked down at his feet. 

The silence was palpable a heavy weight on Ray’s shoulders. 

“You came back,” Gavin’s voice was quiet, but it might as well have been a shout in that room.

Ray looked over at Gavin who sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen his hands were folded, and his head was hung down looking at the dark granite top. Gavin was shirtless, and Ray could see the bandages that wrapped around the side of his torso where Mogar must have sliced him. 

“We don’t need you here,” Gavin’s voice broke the silence again – cold and heartless. 

“Gavin,” Geoff snapped. 

“You’re thinking it too!” Gavin shouted locking eyes with Ray, “You left!” he accused, “You abandoned us to play in the Outskirts! You,” Gavin stood up fast his chair clattering to the floor, “You gave up on us, why are you here!” 

“Gavin!” Geoff’s voice was a stern command. 

Jeremy stepped towards Gavin slowly, “I asked him to come, he can help Ryan, probably Michael too.”

Gavin scoffed, “You think he can help Ryan?” 

Ray was shaking he wasn’t sure if it was from anxiety or anger. 

“If anyone can it’s the Demi God of peace right,” Jeremy looked at Geoff, “He has to be our best shot, Ryan will talk to him. I figured maybe he could even talk to Michael and-“

“No way!” Gavin shouted, “Michael’s fine and seeing Ray would just piss him off again.” 

“I get it!” Ray shouted sending the room back into silence for a split second, “I couldn’t watch him die!” The room was blurry, and Ray couldn’t tell if he was fading into the outskirts or crying. Ray paused taking a deep choking breath, “He never came to get me.” And in that instance Ray knew why he was hiding in the Outskirts, he had been waiting for Ryan to pull him out. 

Without another word Ray let the Outskirts swallow him, and he started walking towards the kitchen door back out to the living room. He heard talking, but he was already under water he couldn’t hear anything clearly. For a minute he looked to the front door and thought about just leaving the whole night behind him. Ray couldn’t do that to Jeremy though opting instead to walk down another hallway and upstairs while things cooled down in the kitchen. 

Slowly Ray scanned the hallway with doors closed, it was dark, and he could only imagine the wooden floor was probably chilly. He remembered it being chilly, he had a big carpet in his room, so he could sit on it and play games. He also remembered all the doors being opened and people coming in and out. Though at first it was just the six of them regularly, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and him. Later on Geoff got more additions and the house got bigger. 

Ray was stopped short when he saw a black cat cross his path. He just stood there watching is slowly make its way around his feet before rubbing against his legs. Ray bent down and pet it which was enough to pull him out of the Outskirts and back to reality. 

“Ray!” 

Ray knew it was coming when he saw the cat, but he was still toppled over by Lindsay and her horde of cats. 

“Hey Lindsay,” Ray managed to smile as she leaned back from the hug and beamed at him, “I think you’re the only person whose glad to see me,” he pet a cat who was rubbing against his arm. 

Lindsay stood up and held a hand out for him, “I guess Jeremy really did summon you.”

“Of course I did,” Jeremy walked over arms crossed, “I told you I could do it,” Jeremy frowned looking at Ray, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know Gavin was going to freak out like that.”

“Gavin yelled at you?” Lindsay’s gentle green eyes were focused on him. 

“You didn’t hear the screaming match?” Ray shrugged looking down at the three cats sitting by his feet, “I told you no one wanted me here.”

“That’s not true!” Lindsay stepped forward and two more cats were sitting at Ray’s feet. 

He knew she was trying to make him feel better. 

“We need you,” Lindsay hugged herself, “That wasn’t Michael that attacked Gavin. I mean physically yea, but something wasn’t right from the minute he came back from the summoning. Besides the fact he was late coming home.”

Jeremy gave Lindsay a sideways glance, “How do you know he was late?”

Lindsay bit her lip, “He called me while he was on the job, it was a typical job for the Demi God of courage and destruction. Someone wanted the strength to take on a hardship in their life.”

“Any destruction along the way?” Ray snickered. 

“When you give someone courage they didn’t have before they usually end up causing some sort of damage,” Lindsay rolled her eyes, “But, it should have taken him a day tops, it took him four.”

“Maybe he took on multiple jobs,” Jeremy suggested. 

Lindsay shook her head, “I told you he called me, asked if he should pick something up for breakfast while he was out. Why would he ask and not tell me he wasn’t coming back?”

Jeremy looked frustrated his brows knit together. 

Ray looked down at the horde of black cats hoping they would have the answers. 

Michael was a tamer version of Ryan, he was the Demi God of courage and destruction. People asked him to take away their fears and Lindsay was right, often times when you take away someone’s fear, they get wreckless. Michael could also affect other people at the will of someone’s request and take away their courage instilling them with fear and doubt. That would also cause destruction. He could also just cause minor destruction to properties like knocking over street lamps, making sink holes, knocking over a building or two. If it’s what someone wanted of course. 

Jeremy was rubbing his chin and Ray knew Jeremy’s sleuth traits must have been taking over, “Did he ever contact you before he came back?” Jeremy asked, “Did you try contacting him?”

Lindsay nodded, “I tried texting him and calling him several times. Radio silence. Even Gavin came to me the night before he came home saying he was worried. He wanted to go out and look for Michael, because it’s not like Michael to ignore Gavin. No matter what jobs he’s on Michael always talks to Gavin.”

“What happened when he came home?” Ray asked holding a cat in his arms. 

Lindsay looked down the hallway towards the living room, “Why don’t we talk in my room?”

Ray nodded, and Lindsay opened a door on the other side of the hall and most of the cats started to bound for the open door and disappeared inside.   
Lindsay’s room was maroon with posters and picture frames decorating the walls. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling giving the room an other worldly atmosphere. Several cat trees were placed in the corners of the room and Ray spotted green eyes in the openings out of the corner of his eyes. Toy mice were scattered all over the floor and Ray could spot a few stuffed tails hanging over the edge of the shelves. There was a dark wooden desk across from the bed covered in a variety of candles. Judging by the smell in the room Ray had bet they were lit before she went out to run him over in the hallway. 

Lindsay sat on the bed and motioned for Ray to take a seat next to her while Jeremy sat on the chair at the desk. Ray didn’t remember the last time he was in Lindsay’s room. Though he remembered it used to be painted a dark green color.

“You changed your room color,” Ray noted. 

“It was time for a little change,” Lindsay shrugged absently petting a black cat that sat next to her. 

Ray let go of the cat that was in his arms and it bound to the floor and towards a cat tree. 

“So,” Ray looked at Jeremy, “What happened with Michael when he came home.” 

“Geoff said he didn’t even feel him till he got to the door,” Lindsay spoke up, “He must have been in the outskirts pretty much till he opened the door.”

“And when he opened the door, he was silent, not one word about being home. He just walked into the kitchen without a word,” Jeremy added. 

“Neither of those things are like Michael at all,” Ray frowned, “You know the moment he opened the front door.”

Ray also knew that Michael didn’t like to travel in the Outskirts, if the job was local enough that he was sure he’d be back in a day he would have stolen a car. Michael loved to drive, and they had quiet the collection of cars in the garage. Some paid for most stolen. 

“Then,” Lindsay seemed to shudder. 

“Gavin rushed to meet Michael pulling him into a hug,” Jeremy paused rubbing his hand through his ridiculous hair, “All of a sudden Mogar was sticking out of Gavin’s back and there was blood everywhere. It was like everything was in slow motion. Geoff was yelling, maybe I was too, I really don’t remember. Next thing I know I’m helping Geoff restrain him, and Jack and Lindsay are grabbing Gavin.”

Ray felt his blood go cold, “How long till he realized what he’d done?” 

“After we restrained him, it took us a good few minutes. He just kept yelling and fighting to get out of our grip,” Jeremy sighed hanging his head.

The room fell silent and Ray shook his head, it sounded like a lie, like Michael himself would pop out of Lindsay’s closet and say gotcha.   
“Where is Michael now?” Ray asked. 

“The shed,” Jeremy answered. 

Ray sighed afraid that would be the answer, “I need to see him.”

“You can’t just,” Lindsay started.

“No,” Jeremy cut her off, “He needs to, that’s why I asked him to come,” Jeremy made direct eye contact with Ray, “I’ll go with you tomorrow,” he never broke eye contact as he spoke. 

Ray nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Lindsay bit her lip and Ray could tell she was worried, but she also wanted to go with them. 

Ray stood up stretching, “It was good to see you again Linds,” He beamed, “I’m pretty beat so I’m gonna head back to my room, and kind of get my bearings back.”

Lindsay smiled, and Ray was glad to see her look even a bit happier. 

“I’ll see you in the morning Ray,” Lindsay looked at him with her big green eyes.

“I promise,” Ray nodded. 

Ray turned to leave the room listening to Jeremy say his goodnights with Lindsay before following at Rays heels. Pausing in the middle of the hallway Ray looked back at Jeremy who looked a little awkward. 

“Which room is yours?” Ray asked.

“I’m actually upstairs,” Jeremy gestured to the ceiling.

Ray didn’t know Geoff had started building rooms up there besides his own and Jacks.

“Sleeping with the bosses huh,” Ray laughed while Jeremy tried to defend himself. 

Ray’s laugh died down and the silence over took the small space between them again. 

“Well,” Jeremy drew the word out awkwardly, “I’ll see you to-“

“I’m glad you came to get me,” The words fell from Ray’s lips, “I didn’t know if he was alive or dead till you came to get me.”

Jeremy’s face became serious again his jaw set tight.

Without another word Ray started to walk towards his room feeling Jeremy’s eyes on him the whole way. 

Ray’s room was down the hall from Lindsay’s and he stood there looking at his door in the dim light of the hallway. Putting his hand on the doorknob Ray looked at the doors around him, they were all closed. It felt wrong and made the house feel almost unsettling. There were nights where he never even went to his room falling asleep in Michael and Gavin’s room or Lindsay’s. The only door that was usually closed was Ryan’s room upstairs. Ray could almost hear the echo’s in the hallway of bare feet running across the wooden floor in the middle of the night when everyone was the most awake.

“No one want’s you here,” Gavin’s voice was a tickle in the back of Ray’s mind making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

Whipping around Ray saw no one standing behind him. He did hear a door gently click closed and Ray figure Gavin had been in the Outskirts to give him a scare. He knew Gavin would be mad about him leaving- he knew everyone would be- he didn’t expect this though. He didn’t expect Gavin to be practically spitting on him of all people. Ray opened the door walking into the room and shutting it behind him without another thought. 

Flicking on the lights Ray felt like he was in another world, another time. It looked as though no one had gone into his room since he left, nothing had been moved. The wooden floor creaked under his presence and he wondered when the last time a body had crossed the space. There was a large purple carpet on the floor along with three matching beanbag chairs, and clothes thrown about. The game cabinet had a fine layer of dust covering it, not even the drawer where he kept his games looked like it had been touched. Ray gently swiped his hand over his Xbox almost disappointed no one had used it.   
Looking over at his bed Ray sighed, it was still a mess, the sheets tossed all over. There was a pillow on the floor which he remembered all too well. It was the last night he had spent in the room. The night he fought with Ryan, full of fear for the future. It was the night Ray’s life changed for a second time. It was the night Ray let the Outskirts devour him and he left vowing never to return. 

Sitting on the bed Ray stared at the pillow on the ground before letting his eyes wonder to the drawers hanging open from his dresser. He was so mad, he remembered tossing things around hearing them crash almost felt therapeutic. He remembered Gavin coming in trying to gently calm him down, he remembered Michael yelling down the hall making Gavin flinch. The house was a war zone. 

Ray picked up the rectangular blue pillow and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. There were small holes in the paint and Ray remembered the first time he watched Ryan throw a knife into the ceiling. It worried Ray that it would fall on them, or Geoff would get mad about the damage. Ryan just laughed reminding him they were immortals, but he also promised Ray he’d never miss. He also said he’d take all the blame for damages. Ray rolled over and he almost expected Ryan to be there, his icy blue eyes out of focus getting lost in thought that felt like a million miles away to Ray. Ray almost expected a hand to reach out and hold his just to make sure he was still there. 

Ray buried his head into his pillow, he had thrown it at Ryan before watching the man walk out the door. Ray signed getting out of bed to turn out the lights before stumbling his way back to his bed in the dark. His bed felt too big. Ray hadn’t slept in a long time, being in the Outskirts took away all human needs from a demi God, and in its own way was a waking dream state. When he closed his eyes, he fell asleep with little trouble. It almost felt like being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking a while to update. Life has been pretty crazy recently! Thank you for sticking with me!


	3. Confrontation

There was a timid knock outside Ray’s door making his eyes shoot open. The morning sun was blinding, and he could feel a headache coming on. His body felt heavy- when was the last time he’d properly felt the bones creaking in his body or the weight of turning himself in bed? The door slowly began to open, and Ray sat up fast enough to make himself dizzy, the edges of his vision darkening. Still he was able to call upon his treasure and a bright pink light illuminated his hand before taking shape. In his palm laid a sharp switch blade that glinted in the sun. The handle resembled a thorny vine, and a rose bloomed from the end. Ray could duplicate his treasure to make as many as he needed, he was sure this time he’d only need one as he narrowed his eyes. 

A head of purple and orange hair poked itself thought the gap in the door a half smile on his face, “Hey sorry, I-”

Ray released a heavy sigh his body relaxing.

“Whoa,” Jeremy stepped into the room, “Is that your treasure?” 

Ray turned the blade slowly in his hand, “Yea this is it. Kinda lame huh?” 

Jeremy got closer inspecting the weapon in Ray’s grasp, “I thought your treasure was a sniper rifle?”

“Eh,” Ray shrugged, “That’s a myth. I’m just a really good sniper so it was weapon of choice for jobs. It’s not my treasure though, I don’t think it really fits the whole bringer of peace aesthetic.” 

Jeremy nodded, “Makes sense, hey so did like Geoff give you leave?”

Ray just cocked his head to the side.

Jeremy started to wringing his hands together looking at the carpeted floor, “I mean after Ryan, did he give you an okay to skip out on jobs? I guess I expected you to be too busy to just run away. Geoff has those rules after all and we’re bound to them.”

“Come on,” Ray swung his legs over the edge of the bed, “Shouldn’t we be going to see Michael?”

“Yea,” Jeremy nodded. 

When Ray’s feet touched the carpet, he instantly crumpled towards the floor only supported by Jeremy suddenly slipping his arms under Ray’s elbows. Ray caught his breath his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders, he felt embarrassed looking towards the floor unable to look the shorter man in the eyes.

“Are you okay,” Jeremy asked quietly. 

“Another side effect of being in the Outskirts too long,” Ray tried to laugh it off, “My body isn’t used to the full weight of itself anymore. In order to move swiftly and freely in the outskirts some of our Mortal weight is stripped away. With everything going on last night my body was working on pure adrenaline. Being completely out of the Outskirts is starting to catch up with me.”

“Well,” Jeremy slowly moved his arms under Ray’s shoulders, “I’ve got you until you’re all acclimated again.” 

“Thanks,” Ray nodded. 

Jeremy slowly helped Ray put on a hoodie and some sneakers before heading for the bedroom door. 

Ray tried to pick his feet up so his sneakers wouldn’t drag risking a squeak on the wood. Every creak made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He kept expecting someone to wake up, and he was terrified it would be Gavin. Ray never thought he would fear his friends- his family- but here he was sneaking out of the house with a guy he hardly knew, how things had changed.

The morning air was brisk, and the feeling of Fall was right around the corner. A few leaves were over excited and had already changed peeking through the luscious green trees that surrounded the large house. A gentle breeze swept through the leaves making them rustle the sound like falling rain. All of a sudden, the shed that was down the driveway felt like it was miles away. Ray could feel his heartbeat race as he saw Ryan, smoking a cigarette looking out across the sprawling lawn. Struggling to breathe Ray gulped taking a shaky step away from Jeremy enticed by the shadow in front of him. Another memory clear as the cloudless day before them. It was the first time Ray had seen Ryan early in the morning, before he had been changed, before Ray knew anything about the ethereal nature of the love of his life. In that instant Ray was sure Ryan wasn’t a part of his world. He was stunning in the morning glow of the sun, the wind catching his brown hair not yet tied up. 

“Ryan,” Ray’s voice trembled as he lost his footing once again caught by Jeremy and brought back to reality. 

“What happened?” Jeremy’s brown eyes were piercing. 

“Nothing,” Ray tried to shrug the man away with no real strength behind the gesture. 

“Ray,” Jeremy sighed, “You said.” 

Jeremy had stopped talking and the breeze picked up again. 

“This is why I didn’t come back,” Ray huffed, “His memories are everywhere,” Ray could feel the wobble in his lip biting it down instantly, “Ryan and I became so intertwined, he’s the reason I was even given a gift.” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, “Really?” 

Ray nodded, “Aren’t we all products of each other though? You were given a gift because you got tied up when Gavin showed up for you.” 

“I guess I never thought about it,” Jeremy shrugged, “No one really talks about how they got their gifts.”

Ray straightened himself, “That’s because they’re not particularly happy stories,” Ray started to slowly walk again, “Remind me and I’ll tell you some sometime.” 

Walking silently down the gravel path, Ray had only stumbled once more before the shed came in to view. It looked just how Ray remembered, a small wooden shed with one window on the side. The inside was dim illuminated only by the small amount of sunshine that made it through the door and window. The inside was still just as cluttered, pool toys still inflated were stacked on top of each other, Geoff’s gardening equipment was hung on the other side of the shed far from the inflatables. There were odds and ends scattered around, things that no longer had a place inside the house like stray decorations. 

“You guys are still pack rats I see,” Ray was pushing the pool toys to the side trying not to get squished against the wall of the shed. 

“I’m not!” Jeremy defended himself before holding the inflatable toys back so Ray could squeeze behind them, “Is Michael back there?”

“Sort of?” Ray opened the fuse box on the wall, “I guess you don’t know huh?”

Jeremy’s brow knitted together, “Know?”

“You’re about to remember what being a normal human feels like,” Ray pulled a lever and he heard the floor behind Jeremy open. 

Jeremy gasped and Ray made his way back around the flotation devices shaped like sharks as an elevator rose from the plain wooden floor. 

“Step aboard,” Ray gestured for Jeremy to get on the elevator first, “Next stop Michael.” 

The elevator started its decent and Ray wished he had brought sunglasses the bright white glare of the lights making him squint. He looked over at Jeremy as the elevator continued to move down and noticed the way he stumbled forward slightly before looking up at Ray. 

“Told you,” Ray smirked, “Did you really think Geoff had just locked Michael up in the shed?”

“Uh yea,” Jeremy scoffed. 

Ray rolled his eyes, “Good thing you summoned me, you would have never gotten answers.” Ray smirked at Jeremy getting a glare back, “I thought you were an expert on the supernatural, you really thought a wooden shed would hold a rampaging demi God?”

Jeremy mumbled under his breath making Ray snort before the bell on the elevator dinged. 

Getting off in a blindingly white room Ray could feel the extra weight in his steps, and the struggle of walking got worse. 

“What the hell,” Jeremy was hunched slightly forward like a weight was pressing on his shoulders. 

“In this room you are completely human again, your powers have been muted to nothing thanks to all the glow stone in the walls,” Ray gestured to the white glass walls filled to brim with the power stealing stones, “The only ones who retain any power are God’s like Geoff, and that’s where some of the extra chains down here come in to play. They have extra charms to hold God’s powerless. This is Geoff’s little holding cell.” 

Jeremy winced as they walked to a door with a keypad and Ray knew as soon as he put in the code Geoff would know they were down there. Taking a deep breath Ray hoped the code hadn’t been changed and he slowly entered it double checking before confirming it. 

With a hiss the metal door swung open leading to an equally bright room, except there was a table in this room, and a man chained to that table. The man was slumped over in his chair not yet aware of their presence. His hands were folded in front of him heavy gold shackles bolted to the table kept his wrists firmly in place. There were matching shackles around the man’s ankles that had a chain allowing him some sort of movement. He was wearing a white cotton shift and matching white pants that were almost camouflaging him in the room, he was almost glowing- a demi god held prisoner. He had dark brown curls gently brushing over his forehead and glasses that he could never readjust in his current state. Looking at him made Ray pushing his own glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Taking the first step into the room the man’s head snapped towards them now aware of their presence. 

“Am I hallucinating now?”

“Fraid not,” Ray sighed, “I’m back.” 

Michael smiled and Ray cold tell how much the room had drained him. There were deep purple circles under his eyes that seemed to be sunken. His skin was paler than usual making his freckles stand out. Looking him over Ray thought the enchanted handcuffs were a little much on Geoff’s part, with the glow stone alone there was no way Michael would escape. He looked so weak, it scared Ray, he was so used to seeing Michael as the strongest of the younger group. He was a firecracker ready to take danger head on with every spark he had, but now he looked fizzled out. Ray wanted to leave. 

“What brought you back?” Michael asked cutting into Ray’s analysis.

Ray hooked his thumb behind him, “Someone taught the new guy how to summon me, and he came crying for help after you got yourself locked up.” 

“You just get in?” Michael asked. 

Ray shook his head, “I came back last night.”

Michael sighed, “Did you see Gavin? How was he?”

Ray felt uncomfortable, “A little banged up not bad though,” except he hates me Ray thought. 

Michael leaned back the most he could in the plastic chair he had, “I’m glad he’s okay,” he paused, “Physically. I can’t imagine what he’s going through right now.” 

“He’s probably just as upset and confused as you are,” Ray made his best guess.

Michael sat up straight his amber eyes boring into Ray’s, “I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.”

Ray flinched, “W-wha.”

Michael never broke eye contact, “On top of me fucking stabbing him you show up. Gavin was pretty messed up after you left you know. He tried to find you in the Outskirts, but you know Gavin hates it more than anyone.”

“He went, looking for me?” Ray never knew. 

“Yea,” Michael finally looked elsewhere. 

Ray shook his head knowing the conversation had gone off track. 

“What happened to you,” Jeremy stepped forward, “Why did you attack the other day? What happened on your summoning?”

“I don’t know,” Michael sighed. 

“You attacked your soul mate and you don’t know?” Jeremy placed his hands on the top of the metal table. 

Michael thrashed stopped cold by the restraints, “You think I haven’t been down here kicking myself! It’s all I’ve been thinking about! I did my job went back to report it and now I can’t remember anything! I can’t remember what the job was, I can’t remember who even fucking summoned me! I just remember leaving home to Gavin bleeding on my sword!” 

“Back off,” Ray pushed Jeremy behind him again, “Why would he lie to us!”

Jeremy let out a long sigh his chest deflating, “I don’t know.” 

“Whatever’s going on we have to figure out who summoned Michael to figure it out,” Ray’s eyes kept darting between his two tense friends. 

“How do we do that?” Jeremy broke the silence that had fallen over the three. 

“We have to convince Geoff to let Michael out,” Ray shrugged.

“What,” Michael cocked a brow, “I thought you guys were down here to let me go? Does Geoff not know you came down here?”

Ray grimaced, “Not really, I mean I’m sure he knows now, but he didn’t a few minutes before. 

Jeremy crossed his arms, “How would releasing Michael help?”

“Hey!” Michael snipped.

Ray opened his mouth, but Jeremy’s gift must have kicked in before he could say anything.

“Of course!” Jeremy smacked his fist onto his hand, “They sent Michael back here to hurt us, they’ll want results eventually. We just have to wait for him to be called back and then follow along!”

“Exactly,” Ray nodded. 

Michael’s shoulders relaxed as he leaned forward once again, “That’s not a bad plan you guys.”

Jeremy beamed at Ray, “I knew if you came back things would get better!” 

“It hasn’t worked yet,” Ray scratched the back of his head. 

“Then let’s go get Geoff!” Jeremy doubled back towards the entrance fast as his legs would carry him. 

Ray sighed looking back at Michael who gave him a sad smile. 

“You were right,” Ray spoke softly. 

Michael shrugged, “You know how Gavin is, he takes things really personally.” 

Ray grit his teeth, “He knows I left because of Ryan. How can he fault me for wanting to leave instead of watching an execution?”

“You didn’t stay for the hearing,” Michael’s feet moved rustling his chains, “There never even was one, Ryan was granted the chance to run and he did, as far as I know he’s still alive. Gavin ran off to find you, but something scared him, and he came back in tears. He got bitter after that.” 

Ray finally looked at Michael his hands shaking, “If Ryan was given the chance to flee, why didn’t he come after me?”

Michael shrugged. 

“Hey,” Jeremy poked his head back into the room, “Do I need to carry you out of here?”

Ray just started walking towards Jeremy without another word towards Michael. 

On the elevator ride back up tot eh shed Ray could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his throat was on fire as he swallowed trying to open it back up only feeling it close further as he bit back the emotions rumbling inside of him. 

Ray walked out like a zombie listening to Jeremy replace the pool toys as Ray stepped out onto the gravel path. The sun was rising, and the breeze had died down. Looking around everything was eerily still; Ray strained his ears to hear a bird or passing animal. 

“What’s the next move?”

Jeremy voice a boom to Ray’s ears making him jump out of his skin, had he been falling into the Outskirts?


	4. A God of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is taking me forever. I don't know why I keep taking up fantasy stories when I'm really just good at slice of life. Or at least stories that verge more towards reality than this one. Also this is a lot of flashbacks which I'm also bad at. Who let me do this?

“You head back, I can guarantee Geoff knew we were here,” Ray kept his gaze towards the ground. 

“You’re just gonna throw me under the bus!” Jeremy shouted in disbelief.

“I’ll catch up,” Ray snapped, “I just,” he took a deep breath, “I need a minute” 

Jeremy nodded without another word and Ray watched him silently listening to his feet crunch on the gravel path. 

After Jeremy started his trek back to the house with hunched shoulder Ray started to walk the opposite way further into the woods. The sun was rising higher in the cloudless sky, rays of sunlight were making their way through the tree tops littering the grass with tiny pale dots. A subtle breeze shook the fragile leaves causing a gentle rustle around Ray. His steps were slow as he let the conversation with Michael settle in, there was a possibility Ryan was out there somewhere – alive. There was also the possibility someone got to him, which Ray was almost inclined to believe, why else wouldn’t Ryan have found him yet? 

Walking further into the woods Ray came upon a small stream where he stood idly watching the water move over and around small pebbles. His eyes moved from the stream to the woods across the stream and shadows danced around the trees, he remembered this spot well and remembered meeting the shadow across the stream for the first time. 

When the Fake AH Crew came to Los Santos four years ago, they changed the pace of the city completely, at least for Ray. Though the gang had always lived in Los Santos technically they were pretty dormant for a while spending their endless lives traveling while Ray grew up outside the city. He’d heard legends all of his life though, of a crew that was never caught and never died. A band of mayhem causing demons who preyed on the city and its inhabitants for fun. It put Ray on high alert when he was a kid and would go to the city for the weekend with his family. It wasn’t until college that he could go into the city with friends without fear. Like all kids who grow up Ray got over the ghost stories and needed to spread his wings. The best jobs were in the city, and he wasn’t a fan of the thought of commuting. So, he rented an apartment the size of a closet and moved. His life went on without incident and was just as plain as everyone else’s. Looking back on it now, maybe it’s why he had a natural affinity for the outskirts. After he moved to the city, he become pretty isolated. When the reports of strange crimes and whispers of the Fake AH Crew making a new revival started to go around work his isolation got worse.

Ray remembered the gun fire at the convivence store, all he wanted was chips and a soda, but instead he ended up on the ground with his hands behind his head as the lads plus one raided the store for supplies. Ray was sickened by the way the criminals seemed to enjoy it. To this day Ray isn’t really sure himself why he moved-why he charged- maybe it was loneliness devouring his heart, or the adrenaline pumping in his system. Geoff used to wink and call it all fate going according to plan, Ray was sure he was bluffing. Ray had jumped up full of anger and fear at the men carelessly treating the situation like a sick game. He ran straight towards the largest man with no plan in mind his brain blocking out the gun the man had pointed at him. He collided like a sack of potatoes with the man and heard a loud pop that made his body involuntarily shudder. Someone yelled and Ray used his strength to look into the eyes of the man with a light brown ponytail. His eyes were beautifully blue and full of confusion, Ray wondered what he had to be confused about. Then the world cut out. 

The next few memories for Ray were all hazy, all he remembered was a floating feeling. Now he would describe it as falling into the outskirts, but he hadn’t become immortal yet. The bullet really just grazed him by all accounts. In an ironic sort of way, Ray actually shot himself. Ryan explained how he grabbed Ryan’s gun and caused Ryan to squeeze the trigger. Ryan was never going to shoot Ray. Ray was scared when he fully regained consciousness, he was only out of commission for a day, but it still felt like the longest day of his life. Ray remembered creeping around the house unsure of where he was. He seemed to hit every creaky floorboard and stair as he went cursing to himself in the quiet house. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” It was the man with the blue eyes and light brown hair. 

 

Ray felt the shiver travel down his spine sticking his feet to the spot. The man was walking up the staircase Ray was trying to escape down. 

“Were you just going to leave? Is that anyway to thank me for saving you?” The man shook his head. 

Ray took a step back as the man stepped up, “You’re the one who shot me.” 

The man had no reply and Ray took the chance to turn and run back towards the room he had left from. He didn’t hear the man make a sound but somehow, he had caught up and managed to pass Ray. Ray skidded to a halt and he tripped over his own feet falling to the wooden floor. 

“What do you want from me?” Ray huffed towards the floor. 

The man said nothing, and Ray was panting slightly wishing he had been more athletic promising God he’d run every day if he lived through this.   
Without another word the man walked past Ray boots heavy on the floor. Not another word was exchanged, and Ray pick his head up quickly swiveling it to watch the man disappear into a room. Ray was afraid it was a trick, it had to be, but after a moment of silence Ray stood up and took off finding the front door with ease. He practically crashed through the door to freedom. Little had he known at the time though it wouldn’t be the first time he was seeing the mysterious man and his friends. Ray walked back to the city his heart feeling like it would explode at any minute. 

The crime rate slowly started to increase over the next month and Ray’s folks begged him to return but Ray was stubborn. He was making a quiet life for himself slowly but surely and he couldn’t be deterred now. He even started grounding himself talking to more people at work and making friends. After another month went by Ray ran into the man with the ocean eyes again, but this time under less threatening circumstances. It was pouring and Ray was late for his train and soaking wet as he hurried down the sleepy morning streets. He was checking his phone watching in horror as the train was still on time, which it never was. That’s when he ran into the man, he would love with his last dying breath. When Ray picked himself up full of apologies, he stopped dead realizing who was sitting in the puddle across from him. The man who shot him. Ray was frozen unsure he would escape a second time.

The man said nothing as he stood trying to brush the water off himself and picking up his umbrella. He smiled at Ray nodding before continuing on his way. Ray watched the man with eyes wide as dinner plates until he was out of sight. Shaking his head Ray pressed forward he was on a mission to not be late. From the moment he stepped on the train all he could think about from that moment forward was that man and swore he started to see him out of the corner of his eye everywhere. Ray was worried for a while he was being haunted by fear, but it never felt like a malicious presence. In fact, after long days at work when Ray knew he would be too tired to cook and thought about just skipping a meal he would find a prepackaged sandwich at his door step with his name on it. He was hesitant to eat them.

One day Ray was riding the subway home from work and the car was empty save for a man with his head in the paper. When Ray would look down at his phone, he swore he felt eyes on him each time. He would look up and the man would still be reading the paper. Frowning Ray tilted his head down but strained his eyes to stay trained on the man. He caught a glimpse of the man lowering the paper and Ray sprang from his seat. 

“You again! Look why are you following me?” Ray shouted, “If you want to kill me your poison sandwiches aren’t working.”

The man shook his head, “I didn’t poison them.” He sighed. 

“Why are you following me?” Ray narrowed his eyes. 

“I was curious about the man who threw himself at the Fake AH Crew and survived to tell the tale.”

Ray started to lose steam, “So you guys are back.”

“Ta-da,” The man stood, and Ray felt like he towered over him, “The names Ryan, and I don’t know if you noticed this, but we did save your life after. What you did took a lot of guts though, the crew’s curious about you.” 

Ray felt the color drain from his face, “M-Me?” he stuttered out. 

“Our boss was pretty intrigued especially since you took on the Vagabond,” Ryan let out a dark chuckle, “What do you say we take a detour?” 

Ray could hardly function instead doing what Ryan said and again he ended up in the mansion he thought he would die in. Sure, this would be it. Of course, things were never that easy, instead he was won over by the crew, finding behind the mischief, lawbreaking, and gun violence he liked them all. He became fast friends with the Lads for sure and was careful to keep his status with them a secret. People could to terrible things to each other for information. Ray stayed far away from the gang parts of their lives and for a while he thought of them all as nothing but normal people. There was something about Ryan that fascinated him, and one day when Ray went to the mansion Geoff told him Ryan was doing something in the yard and that lead Ray to the stream, he found himself at now. 

The first time Ray suspected something was different about them, especially Ryan. Ryan sat in the shade leaning against a tree reading and Ray was breathless at the sight of him he was handsome, his hair tied into a low messy bun, and his stubble accentuating his strong jawline. In that instant it become love at fifth sight, and Ray would meet Ryan by the small stream for lunch spending hours together alone. When Ray got the invitation from Ryan to meet him on a cold October night by the stream Ray felt foolish for not expecting the obvious- their first kiss. 

The Fake AH Crew is plagued with the worst luck though, some say that was the cost of their immortality. It was inevitable that Ray hanging out with the crew would leak to someone. It just happened to be a rival gang. Ray was tied to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded. He never saw the anger and panic on Ryan’s face when he came to rescue him, and Ray’s glad he never saw the Vagabond look vulnerable on his account. Instead Ray felt it the cold bite of a blade deep in his chest, he never saw it coming and he was thankful for that too. He wished someone had plugged his ears, the wailing of Ryan still haunts him sometimes. Ray was taken by Michael and Gavin back to the mansion and Ray was informed Ryan took out the rival game and a quarter of the city in a blind rage. Then he was informed that his life was changed forever. Apparently, that was the normal way of the crew, every member came from a tragedy. A band of unlucky misfits that all had their own gruesome tales.

Ray shook himself out coming back from memory lane as the sound of the stream brought him back, had he gone to the Outskirts? He sighed turning around back towards the house, Jeremy would kill him for sure if he didn’t head back, and Jeremy was the only one on Rays side right now.

Walking up the gravel path Ray noticed a sleek black car that for sure didn’t belong to anyone in the crew. He moved up the front porch steps a little faster swinging open the door and stopping dead. 

The man was tall, taller than Ray remembered. He was still thin as a pole and when he heard the door open, he turned around. His face was thin , cheek bones high and visible, but his jawline was strong. He always looked so sleepy, but he had an authoritative air, especially with Demi Gods. Ray was caught looking in the man’s dark brown eye, the other had a thick black patch covering it. Ray had known the man for years, and nothing had changed about him except the thin red scar on his forehead to the eyepatch and down to his chiseled chin, and the fact his eye was missing. It was the one imperfection the man possessed, and Ray knew he hated it. That his blood was boiling just looking at Ray. The smile that spread across the man’s face made Ray’s stomach flop. 

“Well there you are,” The man took a step towards Ray and Ray’s whole body flinched, “And how was Michael?”

Ray was shaking, he could barely swallow the lump throbbing in his throat.

“Joel,” Geoff’s stern voice boomed in from the kitchen.

Jeremy was standing there eyes wide, stance tight, Ray could see his fingers twitching. Gavin was there too seeming to hide behind Geoff huddled in on himself eyes puffy and red.

The tall thin man turned around but not before Ray saw the smirk on his lips, “Oh come on Geoff, let’s see if their stories match up. I mean can you really trust this one?”

Ray felt his cheeks burning as he studied the hardwood floor. 

“I think you should let me handle my own people,” Geoff’s voice was strong, Ray hadn’t heard that tone in a while.

“Right,” Joel stalked towards Geoff, “Cause you’ve done such a great job watching your little flock so far.”

Ray could hear Geoff’s teeth gridding from his spot in the entry way.

“Get out,” Geoff hissed.

“Fine,” Joel gave an exasperated sigh, “Do whatever you want, but don’t say I didn’t try to help you. I’ll be back soon though; I’ve got that room renter for you.” 

Geoff just nodded. 

“I think he’ll fit in just fine here,” Joel turned back towards Ray who went back to being ramrod straight. 

Joel raised a brow and Ray realized he was blocking the door. It took all of his brain power to get his legs to move out of the way, and he had hardly made it before Joel was pushing him to the side. 

As Joel walked out the door Ray felt all the air rush back into his lungs. He took big gulping breaths shaking from the chill that hung in the air. The instant the door clicked shut Jeremy rushed towards Ray putting his firm hand on his shoulder. Ray snapped back to reality with the warmth of Jeremys hand guiding him.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy’s voice was stern but soft with worry. 

Ray couldn’t respond at first, instead he looked at Geoff, and the God seemed almost drained. He looked the same way he did when news of Ryan spread like wildfire. Ryan had injured the God of control; he had stolen his eye and for that crime he was to be put to death at the hands of that God. Demi Gods were never to step out of line, the punishments were server. Justice was swift and ruthless decided by the Gods who started it all. Demi Gods were risks, a separation of power from a God. If a God created too many Demi God’s, his power would falter. There was a limit based on rank. If a Demi God was killed the power bestowed upon them would return to the God who gave it up. Ryan wasn’t even given a trial, no one asked why he had done it, everyone knew he was mad, cruel, and almost evil, but he seemed to get along so well with the God of Control. He seemed to get along so well with Joel, so why did he rip the eye clean from the socket of a God?

“Ray,” Jeremy’s hand squeezed a little tighter and Ray gasped releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I’m fine,” Ray was grateful his voice didn’t shake like his hands, “Why was-“ 

“You went to see Michael!” Gavin boomed finally leaving his cowardly position behind Geoff. 

Ray couldn’t feel any lower, “I did, Gavin look I’m so-“

“How was he?” The heat from Gavin’s voice was gone, it was the soft tone Ray remembered from a year ago. 

Ray faltered, his brain catching up to Gavin’s words. He expected Gavin to lash out, to scream in his face for going to see Michael. He couldn’t really blame Gavin for being angry, he didn’t trust Ray, and Gavin wasn’t allowed to see his own boyfriend. Ray could only imagine what monster plagued Gavin’s nightmares after Michael stabbed him, Ray knew Gavin must have wanted to clear that picture from his brain as soon as possible. 

“He was fine,” Ray answered, “He didn’t just seem fine he was fine. He explained to me his side of what went down when he got back from the summoning,” Ray’s gaze had left Gavin falling on Geoff still as a statue. 

“He said he couldn’t remember anything besides being summoned,” Jeremy added, “He doesn’t remember who summoned him or even the job. Michael didn’t come to till after he stabbed Gavin, and from what we saw that was barley.”

Gavin looked towards Geoff, “We can let him go now!” 

Geoff sighed, “Look buddy,”

“Geoff,” Gavin cut him off, “We can’t leave him in there all alone, at least let me go see him!”

“Let me talk to Jack about it,” Geoff said gently. 

Gavin said nothing more slowly walking from the kitchen to the living room without saying another word. He headed toward the hallway sparing Ray a blink and miss it glance. In that second of eye contact Ray felt every bit of pain and exhaustion Gavin was harboring in his bones. Ray knew the gaze too well he had worn on himself for a long time. Ray knew no matter what he had to convince Geoff to release Michael, he was obviously fine, and Gavin wouldn’t be himself till some semblance of his life was back together, and Ray missed Gavin. He missed everyone; from the moment he took up permanent residence in the Outskirts he missed everyone. He was cold and lonely and thought it was what he deserved, but Gavin didn’t. Gavin was always painfully go lucky, which fit the demi god of luck, but now it must have felt like his luck had completely run out. Ray had known Gavin for years, and never had he seen Gavin grimace in earnest, there was always a playful manor to his pouting. Now though, there was no light left in the golden boy as the life he adored slipped through his fingers. Ray knew he had to get it back to him, it was the least Ray could do.   
Geoff was busying himself in the kitchen playing with the coffee pot that Jack insisted they got with all of the bells and whistles. The thing was only Jack really knew how to use it; Ray remembered the rest of the crew used to fight it for a normal cup of coffee. Ray looked at Jeremy who was frowning at their fearless leader, the God of knowledge. 

Jeremy’s eyes rolled over to Ray and he raised his thick eyebrows, “Now what?” 

“Shouldn’t you know Sherlock?” Ray was just as much at a loss. 

“I didn’t expect it to go this way,” Jeremy continued in a hushed tone. 

“What having Joel show up?” Ray hissed, “Yea that threw me for a loop too.” 

“Now,” Geoff’s voice was a low rumble, “You guys are gonna sit your asses down and we’re going to have breakfast.”

Ray exchanged a look with Jeremy that said Geoff still had the habit of using forced bonding to fix problems. Without another word Ray and Jeremy walking into the kitchen and sat at the island watching Geoff continue his fight with the coffee pot. The silence was thick, and Ray felt jittery, like it was wrong for him to be sitting there like he still belonged. 

“Fuck!” Geoff cursed as the coffee pot started beeping, “Jack!” 

As if on cue the burly man with an impressive beard waltzed in wearing an overly large sweatshirt and sweatpants, “Do you have to make this much noise in the morning?”  
Geoff crossed his arms stepping to the side, “Maybe if you bought a regular coffee machine, I wouldn’t be making so much noise.”

“It’s not that hard if you would just listen and stop refusing to learn because you’re mad, I bought it,” Jack was pouring coffee into the machine. 

Ray couldn’t believe almost a year later the arguments were still the same. In retrospect a lot was the same, Jack had the same pajamas, Geoff had the same coping mechanisms, the kitchen was painted the same yellow color, and the shades let in the same light. There were cats roaming around the living room which meant Lindsay was starting to wake up. It was all the same, it almost felt like Ray hadn’t left, that Ryan would come in from his early morning workout slash patrol of the grounds. It felt like instead of Jeremy sitting there it should have been Michael bitching about Gavin staying up all night and now refusing to get up. At the same time though Ray would want Jeremy there all the same, he had hardly known the conspiracy blogger gone demi God, but now he couldn’t imagine him not in the kitchen with his ridiculous hair. Ray felt a smile spread across his face as he made eye contact with Jeremy and a familiar feeling settled into Ray’s bones. 

Geoff had gotten the stove top started and was cooking eggs while jack started pouring cups of coffee. 

“Cream in a cup for Ray,” Jack set down the mug with a light-colored coffee. 

“Jack wasn’t kidding,” Jeremy sneered at the contents of the mug. 

Ray shrugged taking a big swig, “I like things sweet.” 

“So how was your visit this morning?” Jack asked settling on a stool. 

“Come on Jack,” Geoff shook his head, “Things just settled down.” 

Jack leaned back in his chair idly carding through the mail, “We have to talk about it eventually, it’s fresh right now. Why put it off?”

“Breakfast is not the time,” Geoff scowled towards the demi God.

“You want to make Gavin suffer more? You want to have him hear how pathetic Michael must look reverted back to almost human?” Jack didn’t even look at Geoff, but his words were venomous. 

Jack was Geoff’s first demi God creation, the demi God of second chances, if something went wrong you begged to Jack for one more chance. He was a forgiving guy who gave them to everyone. Jack was the only one to really talk back to Geoff when he was angry or using his in-charge voice. Everyone – even Ryan- knew their place against Geoff. They were his underlings, Geoff made them, and he could take their gifts away, which would send them back to human state before they were turned. Geoff had a knack for turning humans on the verge of death, so none of the crew would be around without Geoff. It must have been all the time Jack had spent with Geoff, but to this day Jack was the only one who could yell at him or reprimand a God with no fear in his eyes. Jack even often accompanied Jack to meetings of the Gods, where demi Gods were never supposed to go. Ray knew Jack trusted Geoff with his very soul, and sometimes fear overpowers even the mightiest creatures. Jack also seemed to know how to break Geoff from his worries. 

Geoff frowned into his masterpiece of egg and Ray knew what was coming next. 

“Out with it,” Geoff gave in, “Say again what Michael told you.”

“Other than he feels shitty?” Jeremy leaned back in his chair taking the reins, “That he doesn’t remember squat after being summoned. He doesn’t know who did it or what they wanted. He remembered entering the Outskirts then sticking Mogar in Gavin.”

“We’re thinking if you release him, they might try again,” Ray chimed in, “And this time we can catch them and find out what they did.” 

The room was silent for a second before it was interrupted by a loud yawn, “Do you guys have to be this dramatic this early in the morning?” Lindsay stretched her hands tot eh sky before continuing her walk to the fridge careful not to step on the mass of black cats surrounding her feet. She opened the stainless-steel fridge pulling out the carton of milk, “You really think Geoff isn’t going to let him out? At this point Michael is being protected because Geoff knows they might try again,” She spoke towards the cabinets as she pulled out food dishes. 

“This time we’re ready Geoff,” Jeremy stood up from his chair, “It won’t happen again.”

Geoff smiled, it was sleepy looking, and Ray knew that was a good sign, “He can come back after breakfast." 

“Hope you make enough for leftovers then,” Jack laughed, “You know how Michael gets when he’s hungry.”


	5. From the Ashes

Ray bit his lip trying not to laugh, Michael was a monster when he was hungry. Just grumpy and nasty in every way possible. Ray used to carry snacks in his pockets on jobs to throw at Michael about an hour in. Michael would pretend to be annoyed, but Ray knew he apricated them. 

Lindsay was walking with the food dished towards the sliding door that lead to the back patio and the kitchen moved from a somber tone to the bustling activity Ray was used to. The conversations were in full swing and Ray took it as the perfect time to follow the mass of black cats out onto the patio. 

The patio was Geoff’s proudest creation -next to the pool. He worked on it day and night for weeks begging Jack and Ryan to stay out late with him to get it completed faster. The patio was a stone oasis, and the best way to get Ray out of the house without feeling like he was really braving the great outdoors. There were metal chairs with cushions strewn about, and a few benches. The patio was made to hold a large gathering of people, and for a while it did. Ray remembered music playing through the speakers, and late nights with beers by the fire pit in the center. With the weather changing Ray knew Geoff would be using the fire pit regularly soon.   
Ray settled himself on a cushioned bench propping his legs up feeling the creak of his joints. The walk in the woods from earlier catching up to his body that was still getting used to being a body again. He watched Lindsay fill the bowls with milk and the dark mass of cats start swarming the bowls.

“How do you know they all got some to eat?” Ray asked.

Lindsay shrugged her eyes on the cats, “Intuition I guess.”

“Are you sure you’re the demi God of bad luck and not intuition?”

Lindsay looked over at Ray, “What do you mean?” She walked towards the bench Ray was occupying and he pulled his knees to his chest making room for her to sit. 

“You just also seem to know what we’re thinking. Like what you just did with Geoff in there,” Ray pointed out.

Lindsay just smiled eyes on the fireplace, “You guys always seem to forget I used to be a detective,” she turned her gaze to Ray and smiled tapping on her temple, “it was my job to get in your heads. I was supposed to catch the fake ah crew remember?”

Ray remembered all too well; Lindsay was a detective hot on their trail at all times for a while. Probably Geoff’s biggest foe, Ray was taught to keep his guard up on jobs and look for the detective with hair like flames. He was afraid of Lindsay, he had no idea they’d be chatting over breakfast, or she would single handedly get Ryan to officially ask him out. Lindsay had met the fake ah crew officially during a heist. Heists always seemed to go wrong when detective Tuggy was on the case. Guns would misfire giving away the teams’ location, or walkie talkies would break making the crew unable to communicate. The one that sealed the deal and ushered Lindsay into the crew was a home invasion on the police chief. Geoff just wanted to assert himself and fuck with the guy, stealing petty shit like dollar bills and cat food. They didn’t get the intel that detective Tuggy was on guard at the chiefs house and the joke went wrong very quickly. Gavin’s gun misfired and he shot himself in the foot after they’d broken in alerting everyone, they were there and wounding Gavin enough for him to bitch and moan. Michael was pissed off by it, Ray remembered rolling his eyes as they argued while he started towards the escape route. When they went through the kitchen Lindsay was standing there gun out and primed to shoot. Michael egged her on and teased her, Ray remembered how red her face got before she pulled the trigger and totally missed them all. Instead she hit the gas stove and started a fire to break out.

Ray remembered not feeling a lot of fear when the fire broke out at first being used to the mostly immortal thing and started to plan out a new route as the fire spread. He remembered Lindsay’s panic though all too well and knew they had to bring her too, though Michael didn’t want her. The fire was spreading fast and Ray got the memo that the house was cleared except for them from Jack, and the upstairs hall bathroom was the best place to escape from. Ray relayed the message and led the way making sure Lindsay stayed in tow. The fire was practically on their heels the whole time and Ray found it annoying they seemed to be plagued with bad luck. When they arrived at the bathroom the house was filled with smoke and he could hear Lindsay coughing a lung up at the back of the pack. Michael rolled his eyes going to check on her and that’s when Lindsay’s fate was sealed to join the team. Michael pushed her forward through the hallway bitching at her for being slow and dead weight when the ceiling started to groan, and with one big push he moved her from falling debris. Gavin whined about Michael being crushed, and a made a show out of being upset. Michael finally piped up telling them he was pinned over a beam and to go on ahead. Gavin again whined about having a beef jerky boyfriend. Before Ray could even chime in Lindsay ran into the flames to save Michael and neither man could stop the head strong detective, their enemy, out of shock. 

Gavin grabbed onto Ray’s shoulder assuring him Michael would get her out before Ray could go after Lindsay and convince her to stop. With that Ray and Gavin climbed out the window in the bathroom regrouping with Geoff and Jack amongst all the chaos. Ray never took his eyes off the bathroom window waiting for a glimpse of red hair at any moment. He kept forcing himself to see it, because he couldn’t believe she didn’t make it out after trying to save one of their own, even if it meant he would have been put in custody after. 

Ray never did see the duo climb out the window before Geoff deemed it was time to go before people noticed them standing around. Geoff insisted Michael knew his way back home, and he’d be fine. Ray will never forget the glance he exchanged with Gavin that night, the look on Gavin’s face illuminated by flames and cop cars, with worry-stricken eyebrows pulled tightly together, and his lip between his teeth. That night Ray spoke up to Geoff, something he’d never really done, he told Geoff Lindsay had gone after Michael, and Geoff shrugged before turning to leave. At the time Ray was furious at Geoff seeming to feel nothing, but as always, Geoff seemed to know what was going to happen next, and as usual told no one. 

The next morning Michael drug himself through the front door with different clothes and soot still in his hair, and he announced the news the detective was in the hospital in critical condition. Ray couldn’t believe she was even a little bit alive after the fire, and after the announcement Geoff asked Gavin and Ray to accompany him to the hospital. Ray was sure everyone knew what was going to happen by the smile on Geoff’s’ face, and the glint in his eye. No one wanted to believe it though, she was their enemy and he was just going to let her join them? Geoff did exactly that, no one but Lindsay and Geoff know what happened behind those doors that day in the hospital, but somehow, he convinced Lindsay to go back to the house with them a new demi God. It took a long time for Lindsay to adjust well to her knew life surrounded by criminals, and Ray never though he’d feel comfortable around her, but things change. 

Ray hugged his knees tighter and sighed, “Do you happen to know what Ryan is thinking?”

Lindsay’s smile softened, it looked sad, “I think the only person who ever knew what Ryan was thinking was you.” 

Ray knew she couldn’t be more wrong. 

“Do you think he’s really alive somewhere?” 

“We all saw him leave,” Lindsay put her hand on Ray’s leg, it felt warm and familiar. 

Ray bit his tongue, he didn’t, “Lindsay I-“

The back door opened, and Jeremy poked his head out, “Breakfast.” 

“Coming,” Lindsay stood up holding her hand out for Ray. 

Ray took it feeling the weight on his heart grow heavier as he stood. 

The breakfast table was quiet, a crew member had returned, but with Ray’s arrival two more seemed to have been sacrificed. Gavin looked like he was even barely there, his vibrant green eyes now hallow and dull. Ray was worried Gavin would disappear into the Outskirts before Geoff even got to make his announcement. Speaking of, all eyes were either on Gavin slowly wasting away, or on Geoff looking just as solemnly down at his eggs. Every time Geoff opened his mouth Ray swore it wasn’t just him holding his breath. The air in the room went still and only Gavin remained moving unknowing of the information to come. Ray didn’t understand why Geoff hadn’t just told Gavin before he even sat down, what was Geoff afraid of? 

Geoff sat his fork down and Ray looked over at Lindsay who was almost scowling at this point at the God. Looking back at Geoff Ray could feel his fingers twitch. 

“Gavin,” Geoff broke the silence, “About Michael.”

Nothing more was said, Gavin’s eyes were wide and then he was gone followed by the sound of a door closing down the hall a few seconds later. 

“Geoff,” Lindsay sounded annoyed.

“What,” Geoff shrugged, “I was going to tell him he could get him!”

“You didn’t have to phrase it like that!” Lindsay threw her hands in the air, “I swear the only one with any tact for speaking here is Jack.” 

Jack stayed silent sipping his coffee.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Lindsay frowned at the orange bearded man. 

“It was Geoff’s call,” Jack spoke past his mug. 

Ray heard a cat yowling somewhere as Lindsay deflated defeated setting her head on the table. 

Ray scooting his chair out with a squeak across the floor, “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“Are you su-” Jeremy started but was quickly silence by Lindsay’s death stare from across the table. 

“I’m pretty sure it should be me to tell him,” Ray said as he headed towards the living room 

Taking a deep breath Ray stood at the threshold of the hallway, just a few steps and he would be in front of Gavin’s room. He wondered if he should knock or just walk in. He wondered for a minute if he knocked if Gavin would even let him in. Ray sighed, he knew he had to try, because Gavin tried so hard for him. 

Ray knocked lightly on the door, “Hey Gav,” he whispered to the wood. 

No response. 

“Gav, please,” Ray spoke again after a beat, “Let me in, I won’t go anywhere this time.” 

Still no reply came from the other side of the door. Ray swallowed thickly before turning the doorknob. It wasn’t locked and it was his last resort. Ray lightly tapped on the wood as he slowly opened the door. 

“Gav,” Ray whispered, “I hope you don’t-“ The room was empty. Ray frowned he knew exactly where his friend was hiding. 

Without an ounce of hesitation Ray let the drowning feeling overtake him as if it was easy- though for him it was. The room took on a darker hue and as the air seemed to swallow around Ray like a vacuum, and there he was standing in the same room, but this time Gavin was there. Gavin’s head was hung low with his face pressed into his palms. 

“Gavin,” Ray spoke softly hearing it echo through the outskirts. 

Gavin slowly picked up his head, his eyes red and puffy. 

Ray felt his heart squeeze and he almost wanted to sit next to his friend and cry, “Gavin, Michael is fine. Geoff is terrible with words, but he wanted you to know you could get him from the shed.” 

Gavin looked at Ray licking his lips before biting his bottom lip, still silence.

Ray frowned, “Nothing happened to Michael he’s-“

“Why did you come tell me?” Gavin was looking towards the floor still hunched over. 

Ray could feel bile rise in the back of his throat, of course Gavin still hated him. He was so fucking stupid; he should have let Lindsay talk to him. 

“I’ve been nothing but mean to you since you came back,” Gavin sighed, “Yet you came into the outskirts to tell me good news. You could have let me suffer,” Gavin turned his bright green wet eyes back to Ray. They were almost blinding in the dimness of the Outskirts. 

Ray shrugged and kicked his foot against the red carpet on the floor, “I couldn’t stand to see you so sad dude. I couldn’t let you feel that way,” Ray paused, “Especially since you braved the Outskirts to come get me after I freaked about Ryan.”

Gavin’s face was struck with shock, “How did you?” His mouth was agape. 

“Michael told me,” Ray confessed, “He said something scared you away from the search though.” 

“Ryan,” Gavin’s voice was as small as a mouse’s squeak.

Ray felt like he was being stabbed, the pain in his chest was tormenting, he couldn’t get any words out, he just wanted answers.

“I was in the outskirts shouting for you and Ryan showed up,” Gavin ran a hand through his hair, “He grabbed me and told me to give up the search. He threatened me and told me to leave you alone.” Gavin’s brows were tightly knit together, “I thought you guys were running away together.” 

Ray could feel his legs shaking, and he was amazed he was still standing at all. He desperately looked for something to lean against, “H-h-h” Ray’s throat felt like a desert.  
Ray could feel it, the desire to stay in Outskirts, to run from the house, it was all crashing down on him. He knew, he knew it was a mistake and he fucking let Jeremy talk him into coming back. He could have lived forever without knowing anything.

“He told you to leave me,” Ray’s voice was pathetic to his own ears. 

“Ray, I’m sorry. I should have never gotten mad at you,” Gavin apologized, “All you knew was that he was going to die, and you were going to be alone. I should have kept looking for you to make sure you weren't alone instead of being scared away.” 

Ray heard Gavin’s apology, he heard Gavin move across the floor, but he could hardly feel the hug from the other man. Ray’s brain was whirling. He felt Gavin relax while he was hugging him, and then Gavin was gone, back to the plane of existence. Ray couldn’t imagine going back, he just wanted to disappear, and so he would. Ray walked towards the door to Gavin’s room and slowly opened the door, the task itself feeling like it was too much on strain on him.

As the door creaked open Ray felt something barrel into him knocking him to the ground. Hair ticked the edges of Rays nose, and as he looked down, he saw purple and orange hair as ridiculous as ever. Jeremy’s eyes were shut tight and it looked like he was holding his breath as he squeezed Ray tighter. He could feel Jeremy tremble and Ray realized it was Jeremy’s first time in the Outskirts, Ray knew how hard that could be, and with no one to coach him it must have felt like he was drowning. Ray put his arms around Jeremy and squeezed him back letting the dimness of the Outskirt’s warm up until the heavy air had lifted.

“Take a breath dude,” Ray jiggled Jeremy around, “We’re back.”

Jeremy let go of Ray huffing and puffing on the floor on his hands and knees, “That- was- the worst.” He gasped. 

Ray sat there grinning, “Hey, you made it to the Outskirts.”

“I had to!” Rays deep brown eyes were wide now focused entirely on Ray, “Gavin thought you were going to leave!” Jeremy sat up on his knees towering over Ray grabbing his shirt, “You can’t leave,” Jeremy shook Ray slightly.

Ray was shocked to say the least, Jeremy had jumped headfirst into the Outskirts, a skill he hadn’t possessed before, for Ray. 

“I thought you already had left, and I needed to check,” Jeremy’s voice softened. 

“Why would you think I’d left already?” 

“You were gone for hours after Gavin came back,” Jeremy let go of Ray sitting on his butt.

Ray frowned; time really was skewed in the Outskirts. 

“Gavin told me he saw Ryan the night I left,” Ray sighed rubbing his hand through his hair, “Ryan-“ Ray faltered, “Ryan told Gavin to let me go, to leave me alone. He didn't want me to know he was being spared.” 

“Ray,” Jeremy’s seemed to struggle for words. 

Ray pulled his knees to his chest looking anywhere but at Jeremy, “I don’t think I should have come back Jeremy.”

Jeremy stood up, “Ray you had to.”

“Why,” Ray shook his head, “To learn that Ryan was alive, and he wanted nothing to do with me after all?”

“No, if that was it, I wouldn’t have asked you to come back!” Jeremy yelled.

It was the first time Ray had heard anything but understanding, or admiration from Jeremy. 

“This wasn’t just about Michael,” Jeremy sighed heavily regaining a gentle voice, “Ray I didn’t know you and Ryan, I hardly even knew the crew before you guys left, so I never noticed it. Lindsay did though, she said there was a change after you left, something irreversible, something time wouldn’t heal. You may not have noticed it, you’ve only been back for a day, but I see what she means now. Ray it always felt like there was a dark cloud here, but something’s changed, and I’m sure it’s you. The demigod of peace.”

“But, I haven’t done anything,” Ray shrugged his shoulders.

“Whether you’ve noticed it or not,” Jeremy smiled softly, “Something’s started to change, and it’s because of you. In return I promise you we’ll find Ryan, and you can give him a good punch.”

Ray couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, he’d only been home for a day, but so much had happened, and now he had more questions than answers. He knew though that somewhere out there Ryan was alive, and Ray would find him, punch him in the face, and bring him back too. Ray had been alone for a long time; he’d had his chance to grieve in solitude. He no longer had to be alone, and the feeling was as exciting as it was terrifying. To be in the regular presence of others again. 

“Oh!” Jeremy lit up as Ray go on his feet, “Michael’s back, wanna see him?”

“I’m the one who got him out!” Ray could feel his heart racing, “of course I want to see him!” 

Ray ignored the wobble in his legs as he followed Jeremy and his ridiculous purple and orange hair down the hall. Before he was afraid to be in a house filled with people he cast away in a fit of despair, that they would never trust him in the same way. Somehow though, they all seemed to understand him. Day by day, it was the way Ray had to live. Unlike the grueling eternity of the Outskirts, here he could let himself heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another origin story and crew flashback. Also me struggling to get from point a to point b. I hope you guys are still enjoying it, and it's not too doom and gloom! We've got sunshine on the horizon though!


End file.
